


Want

by amaronith



Series: Human Nature [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his racing skills that made her notice him at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Frigging/girl-wank. Masturbation? Whatever, there is solo girl loving. Also Erol, he deserves his own warning because he is a creepy creepy fucker. (Also, the "humans" in the Jak and Daxter-verse have long ears *Shrugs* that's just how they roll.) Set before/during Jak 2, so Keira's 14. Spoilers for the games if you haven't played them (except Lost Frontier). Also, Cyd is an original character, but he's not really important. However, I felt this should still be noted.
> 
> **Word Count:** 1,739 according to Microsoft Word.
> 
> Written for the "Military/uniform fetish" square on my card. Dedicated to Sillyneko/Robin and Torsui.

She had been lucky to get the job she did. It could have been worse, for a girl like her. She was pretty, and she was….nicely figured. It could have been much worse than being found by an old man who needed an assistant. She had been wandering around the streets for hours, completely lost and hopelessly confused and utterly terrified. The old man was pulled off to the side and kicking at his zoomer – Zoomers! Like her own A-Grav back home, only much, much sleeker. Only his… seemed older than the others.

"Damn it, come on girl, don't fail me now."

Keira walked over to him, arms wrapped around herself. "Sir?"

"I don't have any spare credits, young lady, now if you don't mind I'm in kind of a hurry-"

"Well, she looks like she's going nowhere fast. I can probably fix her for you, if you wanted."

The old man eyed her. "You know something about zoomers, young lady?"

Keira crossed her arms over her chest with a smug look. "I built one from nothing but spare junk when I was twelve. I made nothing but improvements on it until I was fourteen." Never mind she was still fourteen. He didn't need to know that.

"Did you now? And why are you offering to help me out?"

Keira bit her lip, shuffling her feet. "…I'm from out of town, and I don't really know much about big city life, and I need a place to stay…"

The old man frowned at her. "…I can offer you a job, little miss. If you can do with a zoomer what you say you can, it'll give you room and board, and decent pay, plus a pair a boots. You must be in some dire straights if you don't even have a proper pair of shoes."

Keira looked down at her feet, then at the old man's. These were what everyone wore back in Sandover....but she wasn't in Sandover anymore, and there was broken glass and sharp edges all over this place. A pair of boots like the old man's would probably be better for her feet in the long run. "…I guess I can see what you mean." She pulled out her wrench and twirled it expertly. "Anyway, let's get this beauty working first, hm?"

The man had stepped back, let her work. The parts were different – unlike anything she had ever seen before! - but the basics were the same, and these were like _her_ zoomer. They could fancy them up all they wanted, they were still like _hers_.

The man let out a low whistle when she stepped back, the zoomer humming steadily. "That was impressive, girlie. What did you say your name was?"

"It's Keira."

"Name's Cyd. I'm the head mechanic over at the Racing Stadium. I could use someone like you over there, you know. Train you up to be my replacement."

Keira beamed at him. "I'd be grateful just for the job, Mister Cyd. I dunno about being your replacement-"

"Keira, you could be my replacement now if you knew where the garage was."

She flushed, pleased and embarrassed. "Mister Cyd-"

"Just Cyd. Get on, I'll drive you over and we'll clear up the paperwork."

"I-thank you. Thank you so much!"

"You know, normally it ain't wise to just go off with strangers, Keira. You're lucky I don't have any ill will towards you. Actually, you remind me of my daughter…" he told her as he drove toward the Stadium Garage. "She was killed by metal heads some years ago."

"Metal heads?" She had heard people talking about the attacks outside the city, but she had no idea what a metal head was.

"You don't know what metal heads are? Girl, I thought you said you were smart!"

"I also told you I am from out of town!" Keira protested, "I've never even heard of metal heads save for those messages that are all over the city!"

"Oh they're horrible things. They've been attacking the city for years now… The Krimzon Guard and the Baron do a good job of protecting us."

Keira frowned at the back of the old man's head. "...the city seems really down-trodden though..."

"Of course it does! We're at war, Keira, and have been for years! It ain't exactly been sunshine and rainbows."

She hung her head, ashamed and embarrassed by her naivety. "Sorry. This place is just so different from back home."

"I didn't know there were any other places outside of Haven other than Kras."

"It's a little village, really. We don't have metal heads. Well...we didn't used to anyway." Until they opened the Rift Gate. Until she lost her Father and Jak and Daxter. I hope they're okay...

Cyd pulled his zoomer up near the stadium and walked it into the garage.

That was when she first saw him.

He was tall and broad shouldered, with tattoos on his face and ears and red shoulder armor. His hair was like a bright orange flame held back away from his face by the raised face mask he wore. His body was dressed different from the other Krimzon Guards she had seen, black and yellow and formfitting, complete with gloves, a gun strapped to his thigh, and an intimidating pair of boots. He carried himself with the confidence of rank, the word 'Commander' written in Precursor lettering on his right shoulder.

Cyd straightened. "Ah, Commander. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not at all," he purred, not looking at Cyd at all, his gold eyes fixed on Keira. "Who is this?"

"This is Keira, my new assistant." Cyd glanced at Keira. "Keira, this is Commander Erol of the Krimzon Guard. He also happens to be the champion racer in Haven City."

"I was unaware you were taking on a new assistant, Cyd." This time Erol did spare a glance for Cyd, but flicked his eyes back to Keira almost immediately, giving her a considering once over.

"It was sort of last minute, sir," Keira spoke up shyly. "He only just hired me today."

He smiled at her, and Keira felt her knees go weak. "Well, in that case," Erol held out a hand to her, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Keira."

Keira took his hand, shivering at the feel of leather against her skin as his hand wrapped gently around hers. He made her feel small and delicate. Feminine. And his voice made heat curl low in her belly in a way that no one else but Jak had been able to do. Answer him back, stupid! "I, ah, it's an honor to meet you, Commander sir."

Erol chuckled, and it shivered down her spine and sent a wave of heat rushing to her belly. "Please, Keira, call me Erol. We're going to be working very closely together, after all."

"Yes sir." Her voice came out faint and breathy before she shook herself, feeling her face flush. "I mean, sure thing, Erol."

He still hadn't let go of her hand when Cyd cleared his throat. "If you want, we can go over the blueprints for the changes to your zoomer now, Commander. I'm sure you're a busy man, and I've kept you waiting long enough."

Erol glanced at Cyd, looking annoyed, though he let Keira's hand slide from his own. "Of course. If you'll pardon me, Keira."

Keira nodded mutely and watched him and Cyd walk into the office.

–

The room Cyd had given her was nice, if a little on the small side, but it had a comfortable bed with clean linens and a place to put her tools. Cyd also bought her a pair of boots. "I'll pay you back for these, Cyd, I promise I will!"

He waved her off. "Don't bother, Keira. They're a gift."

"...why?"

"Because my daughter would have been about your age now, that's why." He nodded to her. "You're training starts tomorrow. I'll see you at 9:30 sharp!"

"Yes sir!" Keira beamed at him and watched Cyd leave before locking the door behind him and flopping back into bed, kicking off her boots. "….sir," she murmured, closing her eyes and imagining how Erol had smiled at her, how he had walked around the garage like he owned it, how he had leaned against the desk and watched her even as he talked to Cyd. Heat pooled low in her belly again as she curled up on her side, her hand creeping down between her legs. "Commander…" Her hand slid inside her pants, inside her underwear before she clamped her thighs around her wrist. She shouldn't do this. She shouldn't. The Erol in her mind crossed his legs at the ankle.

'Let me see you, Keira,' her mental image murmured to her.

"Yes sir…" She slid her hand from her pants and shimmied out of them, tossing them and her underwear to the side. If she thought hard enough, she could feel the leather of Erol's gloves sliding down her stomach instead of her own fingers. She bit her lip as she reached between her legs and rubbed against her opening, smearing the hot wetness that was already gathering over herself with a soft mewl. Leather covered fingers stroking over her, toying lazily with her clit before sliding inside of her.

'You want me to fuck you, Keira?'

"Yes, sir…" she moaned aloud, arching up against her hand as the other shoved her shirt up, baring her breasts to the faint chill of the room. A leather covered palm cover one breast as leather covered fingers worked against her, "Oh-Oh Commander-!"

'That's it Keira. You follow orders so well. Do you want me?'

"Yes- Yes sir- oh Commander-!"

There was a phantom chuckle in the air as she fingered herself eagerly, her other hand pinching and pulling on her nipple and kneading her breast. 'Rub yourself off on my leg, Keira.'

"Yes sir…" Keira rubbed vigorously, feeling the phantom brush of leather and metal and the bumps of his thigh holster against herself through her fingers. His thigh would be hard muscle against her, strong and masculine and authoritative as he would rock her against himself. "Oh Commander-!"

'Come for me, Keira. Do it now.'

Keira muffled her shout as she came hard against her fingers, the phantom feeling of leather and metal vanishing as she opened her eyes.

She hoped she'd be seeing the good Commander again soon.


End file.
